Ariel's Adventure
by CherrieBlossom73
Summary: Ariel is the last of her sisters to get her own Pokemon. Her father refuses to let her go, saying she isn't mature enough to go out alone on her own. Ariel is given an opportunity, but in order to go out on her very own journey, she must first learn the rules of responsibility. Cursed with the task of helping her sister at the Atlantic Gym, Ariel bonds with her new Pokemon.


Ariel's Adventure

"Please, daddy."

"No, Ariel. I've told you. You are not to go out there alone until I see that you have learned how to be more responsible. I don't want to sit here knowing my youngest daughter is in possible danger because of some shenanigan she started."

Ariel huffed and crossed her arms, turning her glare toward a grass of seaweed. Her father was being unconditionally mean. Ariel thought fathers were supposed to love their daughters unconditionally.

"Must have misread the guidebook on being a good father…" Ariel muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" King Triton said, leaning forward and raising a dangerous eyebrow in her direction.

"Nothing. How come you let all of your other daughters go except for me? Seriously, daddy, I'm the only one left in this ocean without my own Pokémon. How do you think that makes me feel?"

King Triton sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. Ariel had been bombarding him all morning trying to get a Pokémon out of him. She wanted to go on her own journey like her older sisters, which he was now starting to regret. He had half a mind to call back all his daughters and lock them in their room until they were his age. But then that would be septupling the amount of begging. He didn't know if he had that many more years to handle all of that so he pushed the ridiculous thought aside.

"Really, your Majesty," said Sebastian from down on the arm rest, "What could be da trouble in giving Arielle her own Pokaymon? Just to have and learn how to take care of? Hold off on di journey until you dink she is ready, sire."

The King sighed, dropping his weathered hand into his giant fist. This was beginning to become a bigger problem then he actually thought. He wanted to give Ariel her very own Pokémon, he truly did, but he knew the risks of becoming a Pokémon trainer. There were so many dangerous things out there and Ariel's curiosity held no bounds, which opened a new horizon for his fears. The King wanted to wait until Ariel matured a bit more, be more like her eldest sister, Attina. King Triton jerked in his throne when a brilliant idea came to him. A huge smile crossed his face.

"You say you want your own Pokémon, Ariel?"

Ariel pushed herself toward her father, eyes gleaming with hope. "Yes, daddy! It would mean the world to have my own Pokémon! Please!"

"Then you shall get your very own Pokémon."

Ariel squealed and attacked her father in a hug, her arms barely able to come around his broad shoulders. She kissed his cheek over and over again to show her thanks. Her father laughed, his chest rumbling.

"After all, you're going to need your own Pokémon in order to help your sister out at the Atlantica Gym."

Sebastian brought a claw up to his mouth to hide his chuckle.

The look on Ariel's face transformed from excitement to sheer disgust. "The gym?! You want me to help Attina fight trainers?! But, daddy, I-"

"If you want your own Pokémon, Ariel, then this is the only way you're going to get it. Helping Attina at the gym will do you good. Perhaps a little of her responsible attitude will rub off on you and prepare you for your own journey."

Ariel let her body sink to the ocean floor. It was cold against her skin. She watched air bubbles float up to the surface and pop before even coming close to reaching it. Ariel was filled with frustration at having to help at the gym; all she wanted was to set off on her own.

"How long do I have to stay there?" She asked in reluctance.

"As long as need be."

A

"What Pokémon do I get?" Ariel asked. She clasped her hands together eagerly. She was in the royal room where every beginner is given their very first Pokémon. It isn't always the same, but there have been accounts where different trainers had gotten the same Pokémon. Her father had these Pokémon bred and raised so every starter was special and unique in its own way. It was up to the trainer to let the Pokémon's true potential shine through sharing a bond.

Ariel couldn't wait to see which Pokémon she would get. She hoped it was a strong one but also fun to play with. The anticipation was eating at her stomach and she couldn't stay still. She swam back and forth and in circles, unable to tame herself. Her father watched in amusement as his youngest daughter was finally going down this path.

"Are you ready?" Ariel nodded eagerly.

A horsea hovered jollily next to the king. In its tail was a pokeball that contained Ariel's first Pokémon. It was so close to her she just wanted to snatch it from its tail and release it.

The horsea let the pokeball fall into the king's palm, who then pressed the button to enlarge the pokeball.

"Here it is, Ariel. Your first Pokémon." The king tossed the ball up in the space between them and it opened, releasing a water Pokémon.

"Squirtle-squirt," the newly released pokeball exclaimed.

Ariel stared at the blue turtle for a moment, then shot up then down and swooped it up into her arms. She snuggled its cheek and squealed in excitement. The baby Pokémon was happy for the contact and cuddled up against Ariel, taking a liking to the redhead immediately.

"Its name is squirtle, but you can give it a nickname if you wish. It is the tiny turtle Pokémon. I gave this one to you because I bred this one specifically. I believe it would make a great partner for you; it's very playful and loving. I believe it can protect you in any situation, so long as you train it right and don't overwork it."

"Tiny turtle Pokémon, huh?" Ariel wondered. She looked at its tiny arms and its shiny shell. Its teeth were sharp and its smile wide. She patted its little bald head, which it seemed to enjoy, and fell in love all over again.

"I dink she likes it, your Majesty," said Sebastian. The king nodded in agreement, watching as his youngest daughter took the first step into the world of Pokémon. The path was simple for his other daughters, they each new what they wanted and set out for it when they turned the right age. But with Ariel, the king knew he was in for a world of haphazard events he could only imagine.

"You have to take care of it, Ariel. It's not a toy. It's a living creature that depends on your love and responsibility."

The King was jumped from behind by an excited girl. The squirtle swam around the king and Ariel in laps, exclaiming joyously. "Thank you so much, daddy. I promise I'll take care of it and train it well!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. You should start heading over to the gym to help your sister."

Ariel was so happy dancing with her squirtle that she didn't hear her father. He cleared his throat and said her name more sternly, making her stop and look at him. He gave her the look he always did when she wasn't paying attention and she bowed her head in apology.

"You need to go help your sister at the gym. Start going while there's still daylight left."

"Yes, daddy." She swam over to her father and pecked him on the cheek, his overgrown beard scratching her face. Clutching a pendant at her neck that she wore at all times, she swam toward the direction of the Atlantica gym, squirtle at her side.

Author's note: Am I the only one who thinks The Little Mermaid is perfect for a crossover with Pokémon? I had to write this, and hoping people like it so I can write more chapters for it. I was going to add in Beauty and the Beast but maybe I'll make it a series. We'll see how far I get. I'm just trying this out because I love the idea of Ariel having Pokémon. Ugh! It's great!


End file.
